The cry to the heavens
by goldenangel26
Summary: This i a story i have thought about for along time. a girl that has been alone her hole life gets turned into orouchimarus pet but will she get her revenge or will she never get free
1. Chapter 1

The cry to the heavens

"Why, why is it always me?" A girl said crying under a tree. But then she heard a sound and it was a sound she will never again forget.

3 years later

"Kitana, Kitana "An ambu called her name running to her.

"What is it?" Katana replied.

"The hokage requests you're mediate attention" the ambu said.

"Under stood" she said as she left to the hokage's office. A few minutes later at the hokage's office there is three knocks then katana entered.

"Ah katana I have been waiting welcome please come in" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you" Katana walked up to her desk. "So what may I help you with?" katana said

"So you get right to the point well there has been some news that orouchimaru has a new henchman and they are planning to attack us."

"But haven't they planned to do that before?"

"Yes but this time the person is even stronger then orouchimaru"

"Wait then why are you telling me doesn't everyone need to hear about this?"

"I don't want to get everyone in a panic over nothing, so I want you to go and see what all this is about and to see if all this is true".

"Yes, when do you want me to leave?"

"When ever you can."

"Ok I will leave tonight then." With that katana was off to get ready to leave. A few hours later she was off. She knew right where to go.

A few hours later she was at orouchimaru's door.

"Ah so u have returned" a dark voice said from behind her.

"Please like I would come back you know why I'm here"

"So you must break my heart. Also you feel upset that your not my favorite anymore aren't you"

"Like I care I just want to see what the hell your up to this time"

"Well I wont let you see her she's to important to my plans" As he finished katana grabbed his neck and started squeezing it till it snapped.

"Aw isn't that cute I got you mad" the voice came from every direction.

"Bustard" She left at that moment to the hokage's office

"So he didn't tell you anything" the hokage said worried

"No which I'm amazed well so far all I know that this person is a girl and that she is very important to his plans so she might be as strong as we think"

"Well that's not good at all, we will have to think of how where going to get this to work for us. But for now you can go get some rest your job is done"

Katana left wondering what will happen and how far this could go.

Meanwhile at orouchimaru's hide out.

"How are you my pet?" orouchimaru said with a evil smile

"Get away from me!" she hissed

"Oh keep that up and you will lose your chance for free dome. So you better start behaving or you might have to go back to the dungeon"

"No not there!" the girl screamed from the corner of the room.

"Aw so you don't like it there well then you better listen to me. Now get some sleep we have more training in the morning" and he left. The girl sat there crying jut like the night she was found by him.

"You shouldn't let him do this" A sweet mans voice said

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry I wont hurt you."

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"That not important all that matters is why do you let him torment you?"

"I have no choice he controls me"

"No he doesn't your stronger then him! You have to stop thinking that your weak he makes you think that because he really fears you"

"Right well I have to listen he's my family well all the family I have" then she passes out


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she awoke in her room wondering if everything was a dream. She got up and started to train like always but in the back of her mind she knew that her dream had to be real. Why do I keep hearing these voices? Am I going crazy? Could I really be stronger the orouchimaru? These thoughts kept going through her mind while she was training. Of course orouchimaru noticed that she wasn't into her training, so he went over to see what she was thinking about that was so important to interrupt her training.

"Hello my pet, what are you thinking about?" he asked slyly.

"Oh its nothing."

"Tell me child. You know you can trust me I'm like a father to you and you hide these things from me and I don't think that's fair do you? Also if it's distracting you from you training it must be something important." He said putting as much guilt into his voice as he could.

She looked down." I'm just wondering… do I have a name because you always call me child or pet. I should have a name shouldn't I? And also what happened to my parents you have never told me." She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh is that all. Well you probably have a name but I never knew what it was because I never knew your parents and all I know is that your parents died from an attack from leaf ambus." He lied through his teeth easily.

She knew he was lying but she didn't think it would be wise to question him so she pretended to believe him. "So, so that's why we are attacking the leaf village so I can get my revenge on them for killing my family?"

"That's right my pet. Now get back to training so you can get stronger so you can get you revenge." With that said he walked away leaving her to train.

Later that night she went to her room to relax after training all day. When she laid down she heard the sweet mans voice again.

"Hello there." The mans voice said

"Oh it's you again." The girl responded.

"Who do you think it would be?"

She stayed quiet.

"Oh I see how it is. You think about me all day wondering if I'm real and then when I come to talk to you, you don't want me here."

"I never said I didn't want you here" she whispered

"Oh is that so? Why do you want me here then?"

"Because, you seem to know things about me that I don't even know."

"Oh, so you just want me here so you can learn thing is that it" his said jokingly

She ignored what he said and continued.

"How do you know everything about me?"

"That I can't tell you just yet."

"But why?"

"You have to see the truth before I can tell you that."

"Ok, well can you tell me if you are real or just a part of my mind?"

"Yes I can tell you that much. I am real and I am alive."

"Well that's good to know. But if you're real then how are you talking to me like this and how do you know what I'm doing and what I'm thinking?"

"It's a trick I know. It comes in handy a lot. But I can only really do this with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally I can only read people's minds. But when I read you're mind you can hear me which has never happened before."

"So what do you think this means?"

"I'm not sure. But it has to be something good."

"Maybe. Well if you're real then can I know your name?"

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with that. My name is Rai."

"That's interesting name." her voice got kind of sad.

"I'm sorry you don't know what your name is."

"But how did—"

"Remember you can't keep any thoughts from me" he interrupted.

"Oh great. It has to suck for girls who like you because you know when they think of you."

"Yea, it does but it gets old fast the girls in my village are like each other."

"Oh, so they are clones of each other?"

"Yup and not even the good kind that you can kill and they will just vanish."

She laughed a bit.

"Wow you laugh that's amazing!"

"Shut up! Your acting like you fucken 10! Wait how old are you?"

"I'm 16 just like you."

"I hope you're not laying to me. I don't want some perverted guy in my mind."

"Don't worry in my village there is a guy like that and he writes books like that it's so wrong."

"Yea."

She sat up and saw it was dark.

"I should let you go to sleep now. You have a hard day tomorrow. Trust me I saw what your teacher is planning for you and I think its hell but for you it's a every day thing."

"Great then I know what is in store for me tomorrow. Oh and if you can get into my dreams STAY OUT!!"

"Oh so you found out… sorry ill stay out of them now."

"You better or I will hunt you down."

"Ok ok ill stay out. Night um….. what can I call you if you don't have a name?"

"Um I don't know."

" Hmm. I think the name Fay fits you."

"Fay. I like that name."

"Good because its your name now."

She fall quiet and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"You can tell my emotions too? How?"

"I'm not really sure but I can and don't cry. I know it's a big thing for you to have a name but its nothing to cry about trust me. Well get some sleep now."

"Alright I will. Night Rai."

"Night fay."


End file.
